One Perfect Night
by TheMainSlayer
Summary: Buffy & Angel spend one perfect night together...


One Perfect Night

By: The Main Slayer  
Rating: G  
Summary: Buffy & Angel spend one perfect night together...  
Timeline: Season three of BtVS  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

(cemetery)

The night seemed quieter. There was no one around and the cemetery had an inhuman atmosphere. Buffy walked slowly through the gravestones, being careful not to walk on any. This was her third night in a row for patrolling and she wasn't happy. Faith didn't help much. She would normally show up for an hour then head off to the Bronze leaving her to pick up the tab. Buffy was especially worried tonight. She had a biology exam tomorrow and hadn't studied at all. _Mom is going to kill me._ She thought. Her marks weren't doing so well and her mom was on her case all the time. Suddenly, Buffy heard a twig snap. She whirled around but found nothing.

"This is no fun," She said to herself, "look at me, I'm talking to myself."

She moved through the gravestones some more then stopped. She stood in front of the grave of Mark Wilson. He had died two days ago from neck wounds. Giles had sent her and Faith to kill him, but of course Faith had been a no show. So Buffy waited. And waited. Nothing. Buffy rolled her eyes and stared. _I should have brought cards, _she thought, _or some gum._ Just then she heard the snap again. Buffy turned her head in the direction of the sound. She still saw nothing. So, she returned her attention back to the grave site. Buffy waited a whole 20 minutes before she decided to skip it and go see Angel. _I'm sure he has something better for me to do._ Buffy jumped off the grave stone she was perched upon and headed in the direction of Angel's mansion.

(Angel's)

Buffy walked up the steps to Angel's front door. She was about to knock on the door when she noticed it was open. She slowly opened the door fearing the worst, but only found a few candles lit on a table, a rose, and a note. She picked up the rose and gave it a quick smell. _Beautiful. _She thought. Buffy then opened the letter and read it. "You know where to find me." That's all it said. A smile crept across the Slayers lips. He was waiting. Buffy shut the door, took off her coat and shoes and headed toward Angel's bedroom. The door to Angel's room was ajar and she quietly slipped in.

Angel lay on his bed, sleeping. _Too late._ She thought. She smiled nonetheless. He had been waiting for her to come. She went to Angel's side and looked at him. He looked at peace. Like he was in a place full of serenity. Buffy brushed his face lightly and felt the cool skin that was her lover's face. Buffy then left the room and headed for the bathroom. _A nice shower will make me feel better._ Buffy shut the bathroom door and started the water. While standing in the shower with the warm water beating down on her face, she couldn't help but think of Giles and the night Ms. Calendar died. _Was that how Angelus set it up? What that what Giles saw? _The thought only stayed with her for a moment. She finished her shower, not feeling any better, and put on Angel's huge bathrobe. She gave it a quick smell. _Hmmm. Smells just like him. _She then walked back to the bed room. She looked at her sleeping boyfriend and sighed.

"What?" he asked.

Buffy could only smile. _Typical. He always knows when I'm around._

"Nothing. Just admiring." She replied as she walked to the bed. Buffy sat down and climbed into his arms. This was so perfect. It couldn't get any better than this. She held onto him like her life depended on it. _This is how is should be. No hiding, just perfection._ But she and Angel couldn't have perfection. This thought placed a puzzling look on Buffy's face, which bothered Angel.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Nothing much. Faith flaked on me again, Giles is always nagging on me, and my mom is on my case 24/7 about school. Its like I can't keep up any more. I need some sort of release from it all. That's why I'm here. To spend time with you." She smiled as she hugged him harder.

Angel smiled back. He put his arms around her and inhaled. She smelt so good. She smelt just like she did the night the made love. _Like vanilla._ Angel reflected on that memory for sometime. Then he turned his attention to her.

"Have you ever thought of asking for a night off?" He inquired.

"Oh yeah, come on. A Slayer, taking a night off? Please." She huffed.

Angel could only smile. All he could offer her was this, this perfect night of peace. He bent his head down and kissed her. It was long and passionate. It's was like the whole world fell away and they were the only two left. Angel could not remember anytime in 242 years where he felt this much love for one person. When the kiss ended, Buffy made a small protest that made Angel laugh.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Nothing," He replied, "just let me hold you."

Buffy didn't object. So there it was, a Slayer and her vampire. Together in a state of perfection. Buffy couldn't help but fall asleep in his arms. _This is how it should be. Forever. _She smiled slightly and began to drift. To go to a place where she always went. A place where she and Angel were free from everything. From friends, family, and the curse. In their dreams, they had perfection.


End file.
